The Tables Have Turned
by strongtablestrongcouple
Summary: Oneshot, set after the episode 'Valentine's Day'. Nick and Jess unexpectedly meet at 2:15am...


**Hi again! This is another oneshot, set after the episode 'Valentine's Day'. Let me know what you think, I'd love to know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Jess was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She had been trying to go to sleep for about an hour now, but to no avail. She glanced at the clock briefly. 2:15am.

Sigh.

Her mind wandered over to the events that happened just over an hour ago. Nick had caught her standing outside of Schmidt's room with a box of condoms. She had felt so embarrassed as she watched Nick's jaw drop when he put two and two together. Nick was the last person she'd want to see with her in that situation. He had hurriedly dragged her away to her bedroom, ignoring her protests about being "twirly".

And now, here she was. In bed. Wearing her polka dot pyjamas. Still unable to sleep. Still alone.

Suddenly, she felt very hot and uncomfortable. Jess got out of her bed and quickly changed her attire from her long-sleeved pyjamas into a pink tank top and matching sleep shorts.

Feeling somewhat better, she decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Jess skipped out of her bedroom door but quickly flinched as her bare feet made contact with the harshness of the cold hard kitchen floors.

Everyone was probably fast asleep at this time, as she scanned the empty kitchen. She noticed how the moonlight shone brilliantly through the windows.

After scrambling to find the light switch, she reached up to the cupboard to fetch a large glass and walked over to the sink to fill it up with water.

She took a few sips of the refreshing drink before switching the light switch off again to return back to her room, but before she knew it, she was on the floor after colliding with something. Or someone.

"Jess? Are you okay?"

Jess gasped as she felt the sheer coldness of her water spill all over her neck and her chest.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

Jess then realised that the reason why she was in jumbles on the floor was because she bumped into someone. Nick. He was also on the floor, with his limbs tangled with Jess'.

"Jess, I'm so sorry!" Nick apologised, but followed it with a chuckle. He got back up onto his legs and held out a hand to help Jess up, who gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks" she said, as she brushed herself off and placed the now empty glass on the counter.

"What are you doing up?" Nick questioned.

"I was getting a glass of water, what are you doing up?"

"I saw the light switch on and wondered who was here" Nick explained, as Jess nodded in understanding.

Jess looked down at her now wet top. "Urgh, I spilled the water all over me" she complained.

"Hey, let me go and get you a towel to dry you off." Nick walked over to the bathroom to get one of the towels.

He took a few steps back towards Jess and began to dry her off by gently rubbing the towel against her neck.

Jess hadn't failed to notice how he had a smirk plastered on his face the whole time.

That smirk. She detested that smirk.

"I can do it myself." Jess said defensively as she took hold of the towel in her hands and out of Nick's.

Nick still watched her with a smug expression on his face, amused by her sudden reaction.

Embarrassed and annoyed at Nick's smugness, she decided to ignore him and begun to try to dry the water off her top.

Nick watched Jess dry herself, with little success. He noticed how her damp top clung to her in a not unflattering way. He noticed how she bit her lower lip as she concentrated. He noticed how mesmerising she looked whilst standing in the moonlight. He noticed he was watching her every move as he let himself indulge in the sight of her. He noticed how he suddenly felt physically unable to take his eyes off her…

Jess was completely unaware of all of this and continues to dry herself off to the best of her ability. As she put the towel aside, she looked up to find Nick gazing at her in an odd way.

"What is it, Nick?" she asked out of curiosity. He didn't answer.

"Nick?!" she said quite loudly, whilst waving her hand frantically in front of his face to get his attention.

Nick suddenly shook his head violently out of the trance. "Yes?" He replied weakly.

"What were you thinking about just then?" Jess asked.

"You." Nick blurted out hastily before realising what he had just said. He suddenly looked down at the floor, wincing. He prayed that she hadn't heard what he just said.

"What?" Jess asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Nothing." Nick retorted quickly, feeling relieved. Assuming that she in fact didn't hear what he had said.

Jess narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She observed him for a moment. Something was different, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What kind of thoughts were you having about me?" Jess asked teasingly.

All of a sudden, Nick felt the need to roll up in a ball and hide underneath the floor boards. So she had heard him after all… He mentally scolded himself for blurting out something so stupid.

Jess took a few steps towards him. A hint of curiosity and amusement in her eyes.

Nick was racking his brain. He was desperately trying to think of something smart, something witty to say in reply, but he couldn't think of anything at all. His vernacular was failing him today.

Nick began to feel uncomfortable under the shivering stare from her piercing blue eyes. Since when did Jess ever make him feel intimidated? What was happening?

However, despite his feelings of discomfort and intimidation, he couldn't help but think about how gorgeous she looked. She literally glistened in the moonlight. Hell, she looked beautiful.

There was something about the way she was looking at him, it stirred something up inside. He knew he should completely disregard that little voice at the back of his head screaming 'Just go for it! Kiss her!', but did it have to be so difficult? Also, the fact that her top was now somewhat transparent wasn't making things easier on him.

Jess sauntered up towards him, closing the distance between them. "You still haven't answered my question." she stated softly.

Nick gulped. He couldn't tell her what he had been thinking, could he? It was humiliating enough that she had heard him in the first place.

He struggled to think how to respond. His mouth was moving, but he wasn't really saying anything. "Er, well I, urm…"

Suddenly he froze.

Jess planted her hands on his shoulders. Nick felt her hot breath on his neck.

"Well?" she asked him with bright blue eyes.

Nick scanned her for a moment. He could detect mischief in her eyes. He was surprised at how devious and impossibly sexy he found Jess right now. His desire for her was multiplying by the second. How did adorable awkward Jess transform into this seductive woman standing before him, making his heart beat go crazy?

Jess was only a few centimetres away from him, but she was slowly closing that gap. Nick didn't think it was possible, but his heart was beating even quicker.

He could sense that something was brewing between them. He was sure she could feel it too. It's like she had a magnetic pull, attractive him towards her.

His breathing was stammered. His eyes were cast on her full lips, as she pouted. He closed his eyes in anticipation and mirrored her actions. She was leaning in. So was he.

This was really going to happen.

He was about to kiss Jess.

Jess!

They were so close now. He could almost taste her lips on his. He could already see the fireworks in his mind. This was going to happen! This was actually going to happe-

"Goodnight, Nick"

Nick opened his eyes.

She was no longer just centimetres away. She was no longer closing her eyes. She was no longer pouting her lips. Instead, she was out of reach, her face wearing a hint of a cheeky smile.

She gave his arm a slight squeeze, before brushing past him to walk back to her bedroom.

As she did so, she refrained from wanting to scream out in delight. She didn't know what had come over her, but she had never felt so empowered or sexy or mischievous in her life.

Nick was in shock. He turned around and let his eyes linger upon her as she strolled away casually, as if nothing happened. He wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn't help but smile.

This was a dangerous game she was playing; and he had become dangerously close to giving in.

And that scared him a lot more than it should. How had he let his 'roommate' get under his skin? He had a girlfriend in the form of Julia for god's sake! He knew he shouldn't be thinking such provocative thoughts about his fellow 'roommate'.

Yet, whilst feeling somewhat cautious and daft for getting himself in such a situation with her, he struggled to recall the last time he felt so hypnotised and fascinated by someone whom he considered just a 'friend.' He felt inebriated by the hope that perhaps one day, they may be something more.

And if anything, that thought alone excited him more than anything.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :-)**


End file.
